totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Halloween
Total Drama in “Happy Halloween” - Horror starring Courtney Johnson, Duncan Winslow, Heather Lee, Trent Jones and Lindsay Calabasas Once on a stormy Halloween night two friends, Courtney Johnson and Heather Lee were having a sleepover at Courtney’s three story house because both of there parents were going to Alaska for the week. The two watched scary movies and ate popcorn and candy. Courtney and Heather heard knocking at the door and they slowly snuck to it. Courtney looked through the eye hole in the door. It was hers and Heathers boyfriends, Duncan and Trent. They let them in and they were covered with rain. Courtney took their coats and put them on a hanger. Duncan and Trent joined Courtney and Heather in watching scary movies. Duncan picked out a scary movie about teens getting killed by a guy in a ghost costume after they get a call from him. Courtney told him that she gets scared easily, especially by murderer movies but Duncan told her he would comfort her. The four teens sat around on the floor waiting for the movie to start playing. Courtney hugged Duncan under a blanket while Trent and Heather ate popcorn. The movie started and it started off with a girl making popcorn and getting a call by the killer. The killer told her to look outside so Courtney got scared and screamed. The movie went silent and then... RING. The phone rang Courtney, Heather, Duncan and Trent sat and shivered. Courtney went and answered the phone. She quickly gave the phone to Duncan. Duncan laughed “Hello, I’m guessing you’re a killer in a ghost costume”. The voice on the phone just breathed, Courtney gasped and held onto Duncan’s t-shirt. Heather and Trent saw a black and white figure run outside a window. They told Courtney and she told Duncan. They all walked up to the basement to grab flash lights. As they walked down they realized the lights downstairs were turned off. Courtney, Duncan, Trent and Heather split up to look for the man in the ghost costume. Heather screamed and Duncan and Trent went to look for her. They found her crying in the corner of a room. Trent asked her what was wrong and she told him she saw Courtney get grabbed by two big flowy black arms. They all went to look for Courtney; she was being attacked by the ghost-man. He had a knife and Courtney was sharp, pointy pins. She stabbed him with them and pulled his mask off. The gang discovered the ghost-man was neither a ghost nor a man, it was... LINDSAY. They asked why she was trying to kill them and she replied because Courtney had the same pair of shoes as her. Trent, Courtney, Heather and Duncan called the police. The police came and took Lindsay away. The four friends smiled with pride as they cleaned up the house and spoke about the great, horrific and spook-taculaur adventurous events they had all just had.... Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Horror